guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Anthem of Disruption
nice —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 14:54, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :nice --Lann 17:14, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Needs a nerf, since this is an Anthem in Command rather than Leadership the whole party can chain this easily. Causing interrupt on every Attack skill is just nuts. I mean, I thought Wailing Weapon and Warmonger's Weapon were pretty hax until they were properly balanced... (T/ ) 17:37, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :They were properly balanced? news to me. I still notice that Warmonger's has a longer duration and a shorter recharge even though it's much more powerful than Wailing could ever dream to be --Gimmethegepgun 17:44, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Wailing kills attackers (mostly Sins), Warmonger's kills casters, one costs more Energy...they don't last too long, unlike Vital Weapon for example. Too Energy-intensive to spam onto the entire party even with Wielder's Zeal or something. Yep, it seems balanced to me. Ritspike doesn't use it either. (T/ ) 17:48, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::SHHH!!! Paragons are already weak in pvp as it is. At least give them some arsenal. The duration and cost without leadership is way to much to be used efficiently without Leadership. In my opinion these new paragon skills are very well done. --Lann 16:05, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::It was already nerfed, up from 5/1/10. Considering that a Paragon heavy team could upkeep it quite easily, interrupting practically on demand, it was in need of a nerf, and here it is. --Kale Ironfist 17:24, 13 August 2007 (CDT) its incredible you can talk about skills needeing nerfs and them coming before the betas have even opened....— ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:43, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :Rather than go longwinded and possibly forget to give the proper argument, let's just say "Interrupt every few seconds" on pre-nerf values. Oh, and that would be at no cost due to Leadership. Dwarven Battle Stance for Paragons anyone? At the current values, it's not free, is readily interruptible, and takes more effort to chain it. --Kale Ironfist 21:38, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::Why would this need a nerf... Its 1 interrupt every 15 secs... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 21:47, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::Multiplied by every physical on your team. Imagine 5+ Paragons? Infinitely chained constant interrupts at practically no cost under the old numbers. It was already nerfed, and its effects remain to be seen. --Kale Ironfist 21:57, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I'm pretty sure you're all exaggerating, it's an interrupt only on attack skills, and only one interrupt per person. It can't really be too reliable unless the person has IAS and always has complete knowledge when he has this on them so they he can save his attack skills when he needs to interrupt. Pretty much what I'm saying is that it would take allot of coordination to use, and if it does and it works, then leave it as is, the teams that use it will have earned it. Besides, it's a 2 second cast time chant. Zulu Inuoe 12:19, 16 August 2007 (CDT) you forget about para rangers with barrage... a full para group could be devastating... they have a rez a fair number of healing spells and with this and barrage a multi person interrupt. 23:42, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Barrage, like any other skill that hits multiple targets, will interrupt only one of them, the first arrow to land. Zulu Inuoe 18:32, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::Lol those who think this is powerful must be smoking crack. Up to 5 untimed interrupts? Whoop de doo. Really wetting my pants here. Monks have 0.25 and 0.75 casts on pretty much every spell, fricken power creep. You think anyone on your team will time this interrupt? It will completely randomly hit random person on opposing team, except for paragon who casted this. Also now that chants can be interrupted by like 10 mesmer Power X interrupts, this 2 sec cast chant would get owned by Power X if it starts being used effectively. Seriously get a clue people. And the barrage comment...seriously LOL. --193.77.142.57 13:00, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :::It is quite powerful if you spam it/"chain" it (as far as chaining this goes)... Or at least, it is presumed to be. I think so too, and it also could come in handy in a spike (Say, Evis (intterupts), Exec strike, Agonizing chop (Intterupts), quite harsh, if you ask me). 84.24.206.123 13:35, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Junk I say. So what if the person getting spiked gets interrupted? Who cares, we have spikes that have the person being spiked knocked down, which is better than just hitting with few interrupts, and if KD doesn't make a kill, why do you think some crap interrupts will? Also Mesmer interrupts -> This junk skill. --Spura 16:14, 22 August 2007 (CDT) This skill = sucks. It was ok before the nerf, but now it goes with the other para junk skills. Zyber 07:05, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :LmAo, No. As soon as i saw this what popped into my mind was "Get the monk!" in stuff like HA. could you imagine being interrupted 8 times and wanting nothing more than to heal your wounds?--Darksyde Never Again 01:25, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::Why did you say 8. It only activates off attack skills. --Lann 05:34, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::Also how the f is this any different than sticking a Warmonger's Weapon on someone that is hitting a monk. Warmonger's weapon will produce way more interrupts than this junk ever will. Since release, I've never seen this skill used. 2 sec cast is just gay, cos it cuts into your DPS and adrenaline gain. Thank Anerf. Thanks tons of whiners that never play paragon, yet feel the need to brand every skill as overpowered, when it clearly isn't. All 2 sec chants in paragon profession SUCK MAJOR BALLS. --Spura 10:34, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Lame --Lann 05:47, 6 September 2007 (CDT) "Easily interupted by enemy Mesmers" does that mean we should never use any skills that takes 2 seconds or more to cast?--XKissX 16:17, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that covers just about every GOOD spell. And honestly, what Mesmer in their right mind is going to pay attention to a PARAGON as opposed to a Monk or Elementalist?--Kajex Firedrake 01:36, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well you have to admit, most Paragons aren't used to being smacked with Mesmer interrupts. Interrupting their Anthem of Flame spammage with Power Spike/Leak/Block/Lock etc. is great fun. (T/ ) 02:27, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::I won't argue on that point, though I still stand by my argument that a Mesmer taking the time to interrupt a Paragon as opposed to any numerous other classes might need to check their priorities beforehand.--Kajex Firedrake 21:55, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Spirit Attacks I don't have GW:EN so I can't check, but does this skill work with a spirit's attacks? I know they attack using a skill, but some paragon shouts don't follow their wording. --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa']] 11:37, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Im quite positive shouts don't affect spirits. --Lann 21:12, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::On the contrary, spirits use attack skills, and spirits are allies, so considering this skill interupts on attack skills used by allies, then yes this does work with spirits. Master Stalfos 02:10, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Interaction with attack skills that already interrupt Will this cancel the secondary effect of skills like Distracting Shot, Disrupting Chop? Because it seems to me that skill will be interrupted by Anthem of Disruption and not the actual attack skill. -Mike 15:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Doesn't need to hit to interrupt We were vanquishing Magus Stones, and the Spiders interrupted skills while I was in Shadow Form. The only skill that could interrupt there is this, so apparently you only have to target an enemy with an attack skill, not hit with it. 23:12, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Same think in the spider dungeon... they can interupt through walls... and according to the description, their monster skill does not interrupt. Doesn't really make sense since attack skills are the trigger. I think a change of adding "attack cannot be blocked and interrupts". That would be a buff and nerf at the same time, but make the skill follow better physics logic to me. -- 18:32, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, then it would be like Anthem of Guidance, which is Elite. It would be best just to fix it. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 19:01, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Noticed it just now too. Couldn't recast Shadowform while I was in shadowform because it got interrupted. --Birchwooda Treehug 22:18, 5 December 2008 (UTC)